Scootaloo (character)
Scootaloo, who also goes by the name "Scoots," is a female Pony living in Equestria. Born six years before the Dimensional War, Scootaloo is the younger sister of Rainbow Dash and Union Strike, though she was unaware of her siblings and parents as she was placed in an orphanage as a baby by a paranoid Rainbow Shine. She is a Pegasus, but was diagnosed with Early Atrophy Disorder (EAD) in her wings, causing them to practically stop growing and are unable to support her in flight. However, they were often used as a means of propulsion for Scootaloo in her childhood while on a scooter. Her years growing up knowing she could never fly on her own and not having any real family got to her, causing her to slowly develop a form of light depression. However she soon became friends with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom in her school, allowing her to theoretically make her own family out of her friends. For a time, she idolised Rainbow Dash for her expert flying skills and cool demeanour, with neither of them knowing they were actually sisters. They became close friends later on, causing Rainbow to act like an older sister to Scootaloo despite not knowing of their actual relation. Once the portals opened and the Dimensional War swept over Equestria, Scootaloo was immediately displaced as a child, taken to the Midnight airbase known as Fort Henry for safety. However, this base was completely destroyed in an Exodus attack, and this same attack would have killed the filly had she not been rescued by new experimental RAF units known as the Combat Pilot and the Titan. Namely, Admiral Sea-Knight and his partner Maverick rescued her and took her back to Equestria. From that point on, she began to idolise the RAF's best (namely General Julia Corus, Admiral Sea-Knight and Captain Emma Corus) for their immense skills in combat and pairing with advanced machines, as well as their agility. She also became a fan of Union Strike, and later found out that both Strike and Dash were her siblings, much to her delight. She was transferred to the newly-constructed Highland Airbase in Equestria where she remained for 5 years, learning the ropes of being in the RAF through the Junior Reserves. Upon reaching the age of 15, she killed someone for the first time as the base was attacked and she was forced to defend herself against an Exodus unit. After killing him, she entered a state of heavily vomiting, having not been used to breaking the rules of nature. From that point on she remained a member of the RAF, joining the full ranks once she reached the age of 18. There, she used her previous experiences to begin as a higher rank, starting off as a mechanic and a Corporal. There, she flew up the ranks. Soon she became a Sergeant and was assigned to the Henry VIII, a large Midnight flying carrier ship sent to Mareoshima to help against the White Blade uprising. However, the ship was attacked by the Solar Accord and crashed, leaving many Midnight forces and Scootaloo scattered around the crash area in the swamps. Scootaloo found her way back to the ship and found an active Titan with no Pilot. The two agreed to a Psionic Link and she became not only a Pilot, but ''his ''Pilot. The two fought their way through Mareoshima very effectively, and were permitted to remain partners after it was noted that their combat effectiveness was 96%, far higher than other new Pilots let alone those without proper training. Upon returning to Highland Airbase and being recognised as a full Pilot, Scootaloo underwent surgery and more advanced training to become a fully-fledged Pilot. She was granted her own Cutie Mark as she lacked a natural one, and she chose the Ancient symbol meaning "Titan." This was an irregularly-shaped "A." The two, along with other renowned RAF fighters like General Emma Corus, Captain Connor Pemberton, and Sergeant Ben Creed, managed to fend off the Solar Accord and save the base. However, this came at a cost as Grand Admiral Sea-Knight was captured and executed by the Solar Accord. This led Emma to promotion to the next Grand Admiral and Scootaloo was promoted to Captain for her valour. The two remained partners and as Scootaloo was now a fully-fledged Combat Pilot, she underwent the surgical procedure to have her limbs removed and replaced by cybernetics. This, paired with her newly-assigned kit and training, sealed her as one of the RAF's finest. Even though Rainbow Dash joined the Solar Accord, Scootaloo remained loyal to the Midnight Coalition. This, combined with her high combat skill and intuition, granted her the pleasure of having Grand Admiral Corus fancy her. The two started a sexual relationship not long afterwards, deeming life "too short" to wait any longer. Scootaloo and Sevens later discovered the Solar Accord had been constructing a new weapon capable of destroying the Midnight entirely. This weapon, the Hardlight Crucible, was set for launch in several weeks. After getting this data back to the Midnight for analysis, Scootaloo volunteered as a test subject for the new "Dimensional Phase" technology. The experiment went awry and Scootaloo became the only living being to be diagnosed as Laesis Tempus (Time Damaged) causing her to "blink" between time-streams at random. This was fixed when a new form of NeuroChip designed specially for her was granted to her, allowing her to stay in her own time without issue. However her PsiNet Implant interfered with the new chip, allowing her to Phase between time-streams at will with no sense of limitation. This made her ability unique as later suit-mounted devices for other Pilots were limited in terms of power, granting her more capabilities. On top of that, while other Pilots could only "Phase" for several seconds, Scootaloo could do it indefinitely. The ability to Phase allowed her to shift into another time-stream at will, all the while remaining in the same location with no risk of any dangers from her own time. However, she is still vulnerable to attacks from the other time-stream that she Phases to so long as she remains there. This ability was wrongly identified as "Teleportation" and a new form of the "Cloak" ability by Solar Accord forces. Her power gave her the ability to naturally pass through solid Hardlight barriers unhindered, as if they were not there. This was due to her Dimensionally unstable molecules passing between the light molecules, allowing her to do what others could not.